For the Right Reasons
by itchaitchacritic
Summary: Naruto has secretly liked Hinata, but is to scared to persue a relationship with her. Now she is fighting Neji in the finals and he is going in for the kill. Naruto makes a deal and gains power for the right reasons. Naruhina. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

For the Right Reasons

A/N This will have a slight Avatar crossover but nothing major. The main couple is Naruhina and will not follow the canon.

**Die **= Demonic / Shouting

_HMM =_ Thinking

. . . .

"I can see now, it is you that is suffering Neji ." Hinata said while she coughed.

Naruto was having a major struggle. The girl he secretly liked had just fought her cousin and was soundly defeated. But, she got back up to face him. He didn't know if he should step in and stop the match or let it continue.

With his Byakugan active, Neji looked over his cousin. He saw she was on her last legs but what she said struck a nerve. The Jounin saw the look in his eyes change just as he began to charge.

Time stopped for Naruto. He felt a pull into his mind then suddenly found himself in front of a cage that is held together with a paper tag that said seal.

"**Finally, I get to meet my host",** said a massive voice.

"Who's there? Where am I?" asked a freaked out Naruto.

"**In backwards order we are in your mind and I … I am the Nine Tailed Fox."** As the answer came a pair of blood red eyes and a row of sharp teeth appeared in the dark of the cage.

"What do you want you bastard? You're the reason my life has been hell," shouted a now pissed Naruto.

"**First off I didn't want to attack the village. I was put in a genjutsu by a sharingan wielder, so I am sorry your life has been trouble for you. I plan to make it up to you with knowledge and power to protect the one you love," **stated the fox looking down a little in shame.

"What do you mean is something going to happen to Sakura!" screamed Naruto.

"**DON'T TAKE ME FOR A FOOL BOY," **roared the fox. **"I know all about your mask of idiocy and obliviousness to protect the Hyuga girl from the villagers, but now is not the time her cousin is planning on killing her."**

Narutos face immediately dropped into a look of controlled panic. "Ok, I'm listening."

"**Good, now you have two bloodlines. one is a very old eye bloodline that your father had that's called the Piercing Eye. The second I created using you mothers families abilities," **the fox said flatly.

"So I have an eye bloodline and a technique bloodline that is manufactured by you. Am I on track right now," asked Naruto.

"**Correct. Now your eyes is like the Sharingan and the Byakugan put together. It gives you the ability to have sharp, clear vision for a 270 degree field of vision and dispel massive genjutsu. Even the Mangekyo Sharingan can not affect you. Then there is the modes you can see." **

Naruto look up, "Modes?"

"**Think of them as levels. At first you have the ability to see normal colors and the infrared and x-ray spectrum. Then it will advance as your charkra increases and you gain some real world experience. Now on to you other bloodline. Your mothers family had the unique ability to manipulate the element that their primary alignment is. By following a series of tiajutsu moves and adding their chakra to the element they could manipulate the elements."**

"So what's been changed?"

**Well as I have mastered all the elements that trait has passed on through you."**

"Whats the catch for all this?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"**For you to do this we have to merge our chakra and minds this in turn will complete the seal your father placed on you to contain…"**

"WHAT MY FATHER WAS THE FOURTH!"

"**Yes please keep it down I have sensitive hearing." **said the fox as he held his ears. **"Yes, your father was the fourth we will get back to that later we don't have much time left before you must act. This fusion will turn you into a half demon fox. You will gain all my knowledge in taijutsu for your nature manipulation and gain access to your Piercing Eye."**

"Alright, I'll do it but only to protect those I love not for power. If I think for a minute you are trying to take over I'll kill you myself." Said Naruto with a determined look on his face.

"**Ok to do this you will have to peel the seal off the cage, don't worry there is a second seal under it. One last thin this will hurt like hell."**

"Ok." Naruto walked up to the cage, looked at the seal for a second, then quickly ripped of the paper. Just as fast, red chakra surrounded Naruto and invaded every hole in his head. He felt the pain but didn't even moan in pain.

. . . .

Out in the outside world many things happened at once. Neji had charged with the intent to kill, the jounin sensais moved to intercept him, and Naruto made a firm stance and thrusted both hands down palms flat.

Neji noticed an influx of chakra in the ground in front of him and Hinata, but though nothing of it. Hinata saw it also and just stared.

Just as Neji threw his hand forward the ground erupted in front of him and blocked the trust.

Everyone stared at the strange phenomena until an orange movement caught their attention. Naruto had jumped from the railing faster than their sensei and made a strong pulling action that was similar to the fighting style Mui Tai.

"What is that baka doing," shouted Sakura.

As the pull action was completed, chunks of the wall the size of Neji's head flew out at high speed and struck him in the chest knocking the wind out of him and sent him flying into the wall. All the ninja were dumbstruck at the action of their knucklehead as they felt him give off an entirely new feeling. This feeling was recognized by the Jounin and the Hokage.

"This is Naruto." Said Kakashi.

"What do you mean it still is the Dobe?" asked sasuke.

"You don't understand," said Asuma, "that is the look of a seasoned veteran with nothing to lose by dieing. He has the intent to use everything to protect her. This is where a leaf ninja is the most dangerous."

What was that move earlier? I've never seen anything like it." Yelled Ino.

"I don't know but it look dangerous." Asuma said flatly.

Down on the floor, Neji had just pulled himself from the wall and looked at Naruto with a sneer.

"What are you doing you failure. Do not interfere with clan affairs." said Neji.

"I will interfere if it involve my friends getting hurt. I will not allow you to touch her."

Neji reactivated his Byakugan and started in shock by what he saw. Naruto was emitting chakra to the environment on an immense scale. To him and Hinata it look like he was infusing his chakra to the very elements around him.

"With the way you are emitting you chakra recklessly you won't be able to fight me if I ran past you." He then charged.

Naruto saw it all. Then calmly closed his eyes and took a calming breath, and began to move. The stance and movements looked to everyone like a very fluid yet powerful taijutsu kata. Just as everyone began to wonder what he was doing he made a punching motion in his kata as Neji came within ten feet of him. To everyone's surprise a stream of blue fire erupted from his knuckles and engulfed Neji.

. . . .

Well what do you think. Its my first fic so please no flames and give me some constructive criticism.


	2. Ultimatum

For the Right Reason

A/N Holy cow! Thanks for the great reviews. After I wrote it and put it up I started second guessing myself there for a bit. Thanks for the support.

Disclaimer: Ok ya I know I forgot to do this in the last chapter but this is for the entire story. I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender or any other famous references in this entire story. The changes in the timeline and any minor OC's are mine but nothing else.

_Thinking hard _= thinking

I'm hungry = normal talking

**Get the hell out of my head **= demonic talking

Now on with the fic.

. . . .

Everyone in the stands was quiet. Just now the so called dead last had apparently incinerated last year's Rookie of the Year without using handsigns or calling out a jutsu. Some looked on in wonder of this enigma. Looked on in admiration dispite the pain she was in. Two were seething in rage at the power shown. The rest were simply dumbstruck by the display.

Naruto just looked on as he fed chakra into his fire to control it. Something was not right, where was the screams of pain? Deciding to end the technique, Naruto pulled his hand away and the fire dissipated to reveal only scorched rubble.

"Replacement," was all Naruto said.

"Yes, and now I'll show both you failures that you can't stop fate," Neji said, then he charged Hinata again.

"No stop!" screamed Naruto. Neji didn't listen to his words.

Just as he threw his palm forward, Neji was thrown back by the collar of his shirt. He looked up to see his sensei and Team Ten's sensei looking at him in disgust and Team Eight's sensei and Naruto moving to Hinata. As she moved to put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, she collapsed.

"Hinata," yelled Kurenai.

"Sensei… did I do well?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, but it was stupid of you to try to stand up like that. We know you were trying to prove a point but to put your life at risk is just stupid," Kurenai said softly as tears formed in her eyes.

"What do you mean stupid? I think she was brave and very cool to stand up for herself like that," interjected Naruto.

Hinata felt her heart flutter at those words. Her long time crush just realized love had said she was cool and brave for what she did. For a moment she felt like she could take on the world, until the pain returned stronger than before and she passed out.

"No Hinata! Her heart is giving out get a medic in here now," shouted Kurenai.

As Naruto heard this, time slowed down again and he found himself in front of the cage.

**"Boy she is going to die unless you do something now." **

"What do we do? Is there a jutsu we could use to fix her?" asked Naruto

**"No you still don't have the control for those. The only way we can save her is to mark her as our mate," **said the fox with a slightly perverted grin.

"Wait what? I can't do that to her. It should be her decision."

**"In another minute she won't be around to make the decision at all. Look do you want a chance with her or not because I can smell that she wants the chance with you also. It's a win-win situation. She'd have to have it anyway if you go all the way with her so she can keep up with you and bare your children,"** said the fox. That instantly shut Naruto up.

He stopped for a moment to think then said with a little hint of desperation in his voice, "Ok what do I do?"

. . . .

Back to the outside world, the medics were coming across the arena to take Hinata to the infirmary. Just as one reached for her he got hit with an intense blast of air.

"There is not enough time to get her to help," said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked the medic.

"I mean she will die in about a minute unless you and Kurenai leave the area immediately so I can save her," said the jinchurriki.

"What are you going to do to her," demanded Kurenai.

"A jutsu only I can use and I need you to move away the area affects of this jutsu is very big," said Naruto quietly.

"I am not leaving her side. You are a gennin, what can you do?" questioned the red eyed jonnin.

"More than them," Naruto declared.

After he said that Naruto made a couple quick palm thrusts towards Kurenai and the medics. Kurenai saw this and prepare to get hit with a few rocks. When the wind gust blew her back she was surprised and she fell to the underneath the stands. She heard a gasp from the contestants up stairs and looked over.

After Naruto blew them back, he made a few spinning motions and surrounded Hinata and himself with a dome of fire he conjured up with his motions. After he was done with the defense, he looked down on his crush and sighed.

_"I'm sorry to do this to you Hinata but I won't lose you. You're the one that has kept me sane for the last few years." _He knelt down next to her and took her in his arms. _"I had hoped to have you in my life with your consent but now I just hope we can still be friends at least after I am done." _He finished his thought as he moved her head to the side and bit down on her shoulder.

All his friends could see while this transpired was a dome made of blue fire spinning. Kakashi had tried to penetrate it with a water jutsu but the heat of the fire just vaporized the water. After the steam cleared the fire died down as a malevolent red chakra exploded outward and blinded most of the occupants of the room. Those that could see were Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji and the Third Hokage.

Neji had the best view with his Byakugan. With his eyes he saw what Naruto did inside the flames with his cousin. What came after the bite shocked him more than anything. Naruto's chakra lit up to a deep crimson and made him look like a floodlight to his eyes. Then the chakra expanded and started to flood into Hinatas system and stretch her coils almost to the bursting point. Secretly he was praying they would then he had been rid of two failures.

The other three just saw Naruto's figure biting into Hinatas shoulder and a vortex of red chakra flooding into the mark left in he. To all parties amazement they could see the visible damage Neji left heal at an alarming pace. After a minute the red chakra dome started to shrink.

When the dome finally disappeared they sat there for a minute, nobody moving. Many things were going through the air.

_"Where did he get this power? I must have it!" _thought Sasuke.

_"They both are like me. Mother must have their blood!" _thought Gaara with a sadistic grin that freaked out his siblings.

The Hokage and the Jonnin collectively thought, _"What has he done to her?"_

Everyone else thought along the lines, _"What the hell just happened?"_

As they thought this, Naruto set Hinatas body down and looked at the medics and motioned them to come.

"She is out of danger. All she needs now is rest as her chakra coils have been absurdly expanded from the energy I put in her," stated Naruto in a matter of fact tone.

The gennin watched as the Hokage and their sensei approached Naruto surprisingly with weapons at the ready, like he was a threat.

"Naruto," said the Hokage with a hint of apprehension, "What have you done?"

"A multiple of things old man," the Hokage relaxed at his nickname. This showed this was truly Naruto he is talking to.

"Explain please," said Kakashi.

"Okay . . . Where to start first off I have dropped my mask for one. I had a chat with my other side," everyone who knew what he was talking about gasped in shock, "Then we both completed the seal and came together as one," another much bigger gasp, "Then he informed me of my heritage and that I posses two bloodlines from both sides of my tree and that the one you just saw was an amped up version of my mother's side. Then I made Hinata like me after the seal is completed, so she is going to have training sessions with me to keep her power under control."

As he listed this, the adults' mouths just kept getting closer and closer to the floor. When he finished with what happened to Hinata, Kurenai collapsed to the floor in worry.

"Is she going to be alright after this," questioned the distraught woman.

"Yes but she is going to need to work with me to keep herself safe. That reminds me, Hokage-sama this all needs to be an S-classed secret to all parties in this room. I really don't want the Council of the Leaf screaming for Hinata and my head and I also don't want the Hyuga council getting wind of this," said Naruto with a hint of desperation.

Sarutobi could understand the Leaf council, but why the Hyuga council? He voiced question and Naruto had an answer.

"She is not on very good terms with her clan to the point that her father physically abuses her and the rest of the main and certain elements of the branch," he gave Neji a death glare to which he just smirked, "have verbally abused and berated her. To be honest I've known she has had feelings for me and from what I have observed she is very close to committing suicide."

"How do you know of this," asked Kurenai and Kakashi.

"I have seen all of this I also have feelings for Hinata. And I can hide even from Hyuga eyes when I wish so, why do you think I wear this orange monstrosity? It's for training if I can disappear in this think what I can do when I don't and that leads me to train now. I infiltrate the clan compounds and gather a lot of blackmail on the occupants," stated Naruto like it was nothing.

"So how do you know Hinata has come close to committing suicide before?" asked Kurenai again.

"Huh. . . I've seen her try it and had to stop her though she doesn't know it was me. Half a year ago I was almost too late when I saw the signs a few days before school ended. She had set herself up to hang herself. I cut the rope just as she kicked the chair out from under her. Later that night I watched her father beat her senseless in what he calls training then he berates her, calling her weak and not his daughter, " said Naruto agitated at the memory.

"How else have you stopped her?" asked the Hokage.

"By being there for her. Kakashi do you remember when I was late for training for a few days two weeks ago?" asked the blond.

"Yes," answered Kakashi.

"That was one of her spells. So I had to re-inspire her and started training hard near where she goes to get her emotions out of her and made sure she saw me."

"Back to the main matter why should we withhold this information from the Hyuga council?" said the Hokage.

"If they know she has associated with me in any way more that a comrade in arms they will place the seal on her. And I'm sorry for saying this but I will eradicate the Hyuga clan in they do that and you will not stop me," Naruto said then seemed to zone out for a few seconds, "and what's left of my other half agrees to help me with the act as you remember we have merged and I control the power of all nine of them."

When Naruto finished with his ultimatum his KI flared to an astounding level that even dropped the Hokage to his knees.

. . . .

There you go chapter two. It's more of a filler chapter but it saves the explaining that I'd have to do later on. Thanks for the reviews again and I'll try to crank out chapters as fast as I can, but I just started to work in a mill and it's heavy work pulling green chain. Till next time see ya.


	3. Aftermath

Here is chapter three for all of you to enjoy. I have to thank all of you for the great turnout I am getting for this story.

I'd like to give a shout out to DarkElite24 for all the help I have gotten. If it were not for you I'd still be stuck at square one with this fic, thanks. If you people like a good read look for his story "Our Eyes are the Same" if you want some gut wrenching suspense and plot work.

I would like to ask a favor for one of my viewers. I can't find a good translator that can tell me how to say Piercing Eye in Japanese. If one of you could find and translate this for me I'd really appreciate it.

Like always, I do not own Naruto, Avatar, or anything else that I may use in this fic.

Lets go.

. . . .

As the medics began to move Hinata, Naruto was torn. He wanted to see the rest of the preliminaries but he also wanted to be with her when she woke up so he could explain his actions before she freaked out.

When he decided to finish the watching the exams and potentially putting the fear of god in Neji and a few others with him he heard a voice in his head, **"Kid, you need to go with her. When she wakes up in about an hour she is going to have a huge power surge and you probably don't want the village going after her yet."**

_"Ya that might be the smar… wait… what the hell! How the f&$k can I hear you out of the mindscape?" _thought Naruto.

**"He… ya, that is a perk of our fusion. Our minds are linked together so now I can speak to you outside of the scape," **said the fox.

_"Ok, we'll discuss this later and see if there are other perks I should be made aware of," _"Kakashi can you deal with the match set up for me?" asked Naruto.

"I could, but why can't you stay here yourself you'll miss Sasuke's match," said Kakashi.

"One, why would I care to see his match all he does is copy his opponents like you do. Second that certain someone is going to have a very noticeable wakeup and I want to be there to take the heat for it and keep her safe," said Naruto

Kakashi got the hint and gave him his permission and said he would inform him later of the results.

As Naruto moved to the stairs Sasuke, (I made him not have his match first. They fight the same opponents in the prelims but in a different order all that's left now Sasukes, Shinos, and Lees fight in the prelims), stood in his path with a determined look on his face.

"Dobe, teach me this power that you have. I need it," he demanded.

"Sasuke, I'll tell you why you can't learn this power and give you one warning. You can't learn this power because you do not have the chakra or control to use it and if you keep pestering me I promise I will tie you up to the training post in training ground seven and let your fan girls loose on you. Then when they are done raping you I'll shove your head up some registered sex offenders ass," he looked to the sound jonnin as he said that last part.

"You say I can't control this power but you the class failure can. I am an Uchiha and I am the best," declared Sasuke with Sakura swooning behind him.

"Don't do something you'll regret Sasuke," said Naruto and his eyes flashed a bright blue color for an instant that was noticed by Sasuke and the jonnin.

"What was that? Tell me now," yelled Sasuke.

He pulled a fist back and swung at Naruto. Naruto gracefully ducked under the swing and drove both of his fists up. Then a piller of stone broke through the stands and hit Sasuke, knocking the wind out of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HURTING MY SASUKE-KUN!" screamed Sakura.

"Merely defending myself, as I do not like to get hit as much as you might think forehead," said Naruto.

Everyone gasped at what Naruto just said to his long time crush. Then they felt a respectable level of KI radiate off of Sakura. She screamed in rage and charged Naruto. Naruto saw her coming and sidestepped her. She didn't expect him to do this and ran over the railing and landed on her head.

"Now without any interruptions I'd like to leave as I am almost late for something important, see ya," And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Ino.

"I think we have seen the true face of our comrade that he has expertly hidden for as long as we have known him," said Shino

"Hey, we still have three matches to go through and I want to go home soon so Shino Aburame and Zaku come down here or you both are DQ." said the proctor.

. . . .

In the hospital the door was being guarded by a branch member of the Hyuga clan. A slight challenge for Naruto to infiltrate as the guard activated his eyes every five minutes. When he felt the influx of chakra that signaled he had deactivated his bloodline, Naruto silently opened the window that lead to Hinatas room.

**"OK kid, when she wakes up she is going to unleash so much chakra that it will blind and knock out the guard for a while. Don't worry nothing permanent, but you will have two minutes until more people will show up to see what had happened. You need to let them see you before you flee," **said the fox.

"Ok how long do we have?" questioned the blond.

**"About three minutes. Enough time to explain how you can expand your abilities. You have the basic movements for your elemental manipulation and the first stage of your eyes down. Expanding your eyes power just takes time unless something happens to really stress you emotionally. Then it get a big kick in the ass and upgrades," **said the fox.

"Okay how do I improve the manipulation?" asked Naruto.

**"To do that you need to learn as many different forms of Taijutsu and their spiritual meaning in order to gain control of the element they associate with. Like the Hyuga style, Gentle Fist, their stance on their style is to be strong and unmovable like a mountain. It is the perfect area to start improving your earth manipulation. That green clad kid uses the Hard Fist style that works well with fire manipulation, " **said the fox.

"So to find out the relation of the element and style how do I find this out?"

**"Through the motions of the style. The Hyuga use a style that has sharp controlled head on attacks that are made to punch through their opposition. The Hard fist works with fire because it incorporates very powerful, direct attacks that are overwhelms everything like fire... Lectures over, she's waking up," **said the fox then cut the connection.

The guard outside felt a very quick buildup of power inside his charges room and quickly activated his eyes, only to lose his sight when he focused on the room, his final image was burned into his eyes. There were two occupants, one standing and the other was Hinata. He couldn't tell which was emitting the power, but it was enough to make him loose consciousness and control of his bodily functions. Everyone else in the hospital didn't know what hit them and just dropped. The rest of the village quaked in fear as everyone within a twenty block radius lost control of themselves and panicked.

Inside the room, Hinata opened her eyes then screamed in pain. She tried to run away but felt firm but gentle hands wrap around her. All thoughts and past insecurities were thrown out the window as she gripped this unknown person in a death hug.

After 15 seconds the pain subsided and she could finally see who was helping her. It was Naruto. When she saw him, she felt the blood start rushing to her head and the light started fading in the room.

"Hey, hey, don't go passing out on me Hinata-chan. I don't have much time till I have to leave to protect you," said Naruto.

"Wha… What happen to me?" questioned Hinata.

"You almost died… I couldn't let that happen so I did something. It was something that I normally wouldn't do without someone's consent, but like I said, I couldn't lose you I love you too much to let you die. I just hope you can forgive me."

Hinata's mind was reeling at this confession. Her love had said he returns her feelings. Then what he said in the rest of the mini-speech registered in her head.

"What did you do to me?" stuttered HInata.

"There's too much to explain here and now, but what I can tell you is it is permanent, and you can get in trouble big time with your clan if they find out so don't tell them. I know they have threatened you with that seal," said Naruto with an unusual seriousness in his voice.

The sound of pounding footsteps was heard and Hinata looked panicked.

"Pretend you are still knocked out, and meet me at training ground 27 in tomorrow at three. I guarantee you that you are fully healed by now, but I need to get the heat off me before I can see you again," said Naruto quickly.

She nodded and laid down to act asleep just as the door was blown off its hinges. Three Anbu and two chunnin entered and saw Naruto standing next to the wall watching Hinata.

"What are you doing here demon," demanded one of the chunnin.

"I'm watching over a very dear friend of mine, could please keep it down she needs her rest," stated the blond

"Ya right, you were probably going to finish the job you did when you put her in here we heard about you attacking her after her defeat in the exams," replied the same chunnin.

"Get your facts straight. I provided her with the First Aid needed to save her life, and beside if I wanted to kill her I would have had plenty of time to do it just talking to you fools."

The Anbu looked at each other. He was right.

"Then what was that power that we just felt?" asked one with a parrot mask.

"I had a little damage done to me during the exam, so my chakra is a little out of whack if you catch my drift."

"Well get out of here before you poison her with your demonic presence, " shouted the second chunnin while taking out a kunai.

Naruto just shrugged, turned around and flipped him the bird before leaving the room though the window.

After everyone left Hinata sat up and wondered, _"What do they mean when they call Naruto-kun a demon. And what was that power I generated a while ago? I hope he can answer my questions."_

. . . .

Naruto was walking down the main street. The people seemed to keep a greater distance than normal, but the whispers were louder than before. As he walked he made up his mind to totally drop his mask. First thing to go was his wardrobe. As he approached a ninja wear store he quickly transformed into a random person with the same dimensions as his normal form and walked in.

"Hello what can I get for you," called the shop owner.

"Yes I need a new wardrobe for nighttime missions like yesterday," replied Naruto.

"Ok let's get you outfitted."

As he looked through the cloths he spotted a replica of his jumpsuit, "Hey old man, who the heck is stupid enough to buy this?"

"That my boy is the one piece of clothing we will sell to a certain lad. We hope he dies soon."

"Well if he keeps wearing that he is either going to die or become a master at stealth. Whatever, not my problem," said Naruto with forced calmness.

. . . .

(Next Day)

On his way to training ground 27, Naruto noticed a presence following him. So instead of ignoring it, and risk getting Hinata and himself exposed, he led it down an ally to confront it.

"Come on out, I know you're there," said Naruto.

With their cover exposed two Anbu with masks that bore the kanji for "ROOT" walked out of the shadows.

"What can I help you fine _gentalmen_ with today?" asked Naruto.

"Our leader wants us to offer you a position among our organization. It would be wise to accept if you don't want your little friend at training ground 27 hurt," said one of the Anbu.

"Really, and just what might happen to that certain friend if I didn't accept?" asked Naruto.

"Our master has said that the information on you two meeting today and yesterday will disappear if you do. Her clan would be very hard pressed to seal her if they were to find out her little escapades," said the second Anbu.

Naruto looked down to the ground for a minute to think it over. With half of the raw deals he was being offered lately, he began to wonder if he did something in a past life or something to piss off someone up above. He took a deep breath and looked up at the Anbu with emotionless eyes that would make the most stoic Hyuga flinch.

"Think for a minute. Is it smart to threaten a fully merged Jinchurriki that has control of all the power his demon has to offer? And second," His eyes glowed blue and the cornea expanded the entire white of his eyes and closed off his pupil, activating his Piercing Eye. "If anyone hurts Hinata, I will unleash such terrible vengeance that generations yet unborn will cry out in anguish, (Ya I know KIllzone 2, but it is a kickass game. . . Oh ya, I don't own it.)" said Naruto.

"If that's your final answer," said the first Anbu as they backed into the shadows again.

_"I can already tell this is going to be a problem later down the road,"_ thought Naruto

. . . .

At the training ground, Hinata was sitting against a tree lost in her thoughts from what happened last night when she returned home.

(Flashback)

HInata quietly opened the door to her fathers study. She was a little afraid because she knew what he wanted to discuss with her, her performance in the exams.

"Sit Hinata," commanded Hiashi.

As she sat she mentally prepared herself for the berating she was about to receive.

"Due to your performance during the exams the council and myself have decided on some changes effective after the exams are over. You will be branded with the Caged Bird Seal one day after the exam finals," said Hiashi.

"But father, why?" asked Hinata as she started to tremble and tears formed in her eyes.

"We decided that someone in the main family, even the weakest one should be able to defeat the best that the branch family has to offer. You did not defeat Neji, therefore you do not deserve the title as heir to the clan or even the status of main family member," replied Hiashi.

"Sniff… I see is that all father?" asked Hinata as she silently cried.

"No, you will also be tasked with producing an heir for Neji after the exams," said Hiashi coldly.

"WHAT! Why on earth would I have to do that? He is my cousin, son to your twin brother. That would be like having a child with my half brother!" screamed Hinata

The halls resonated the slap Hiashi had placed on her cheek for that outburst.

"Don't ever question my orders you worthless excuse for a Hyuga! You will produce an heir with him to quell the branch house. They have been getting more powerful than we like, so we are hoping you will become useful for once and dilute their will to take action in a few years," yelled Hiashi as he stood over Hinata's trembling form.

(Flashback End)

The bruise on her cheek had been healed so to not arouse suspicion from the village as to what goes on in the Hyuga clan at times, but the rest on her body were there and they hurt. But she was not going to miss this chance to talk to Naruto. Maybe, she will get the nerve up to tell him how she feels and get some answers to some questions that he raised yesterday.

"Hinata-chan," said an easily recognized from behind her.

. . . .

Whew longest chapter yet. Sorry it took so long but I got a new job and it has a lot of hard work to do for eight hour shifts. But I'm getting use to it and should be cranking out chapters quicker now. It also didn't help I had two routes that I wanted to take this story but I decided on the more sadistic one.

Thanks again for the reviews and I ask again about the translator I need it for the finals and the next chapter. And also, I ask if it is ok if I took out the parts of "he said she said" once it has been shown who is who? It's a pain in the ass to keep repeating that.

Till next time


	4. Three Goals

What's up my readers. Man, I can't believe all the reviews and the favorites everythings I am getting daily. I get at least 9 new readers everyday.

So here is what's going on. Some people have been itching to read the fight I have planned for the finals and I really don't wanna write a filler chapter. . . so I'm doing my first time skip. Ya I know of the cliffy I left in the other chapter but you will find out what happened.

I'd like to thank JayJay12393 for the translation thanks that saves me from pressing the spacebar so much.

I do not own Naruto or Avatar.

. . . .

Naruto stood in the arena with the other Chunnin hopefuls. But, his intentions were not to win but to prove a few points before he and Hinata went with their plan.

After they met in the training ground Naruto came clean and told Hinata everything about him. To his surprise, Hinata didn't hate him for marking her as his mate without her consent. He really was surprised when she told him, after several fainting spells, that she to loved him and would love nothing more than to be with him. Then, she told him about the clan decisions.

That day all the villagers felt a KI that they swore meant the second coming of the Nine-tailed Fox.

Naruto had changed his wardrobe to look like a more serious ninja. Normally he wore black boots and combat pants, a crimson shirt with an orange trim and a black bandanna. Today though he wore a grey hooded cloak with a white trim that gave him the look of an eagle (Think Altiars armor in Assassins Creed two). He looked over at Neji, who looked back with a smirk, and flashed his eyes activating his Surudoigan.

As the Hokage began his speech for the exams Naruto recapped his plan and what had happened during the month.

At the start of the month Naruto had asked Kakashi for training, which he blew off to train Sasuke, and gave him to Ebisu. During his day of water walking training he ran across a white haired pervert ( Come on, I know you love him ) who kicked Ebisus ass. After yelling at the man and finding out his name was Jiraya, (correct me if im wrong on the spellin) they both got ran off by the villege girls and a psycho konoichi that had an obvious fetish for blood.

About halfway through the month and learning as much as he could about his power and controlling it with Hinatas help, Naruto learned he could go to three tails worth of power without repercussions. If he went beyond that it hurt. Hinata could us two tails of power but no more as her body was still adjusting to the demonic chakra. Then the council caught wind of Narutos bloodlines.

After a day of arguing the council decided that when Naruto comes of age that they will take genetic samples of him to willing women in order to breed the bloodlines. That day also came the knowledge that Hinata had been beaten again by her father for not finishing her "Housewife Training" on schedule. This infuriated the blond and many trees were destroyed before Hinata could calm him down. They decided to sneak her out and leave a supercharged clone in her place.

Now looking at Neji, Naruto almost felt sorry for the boy for what he was about to do to him . . . almost.

"Will the two first contestants step forward. The rest of you please move the the contestants box," said the proctor.

As everyone moved, Naruto and Neji locked eyes for a minute.

"Do you have anything to say before I show you your fate," asked Neji.

Naruto looked at him, "I come with three goals for this exams."

"Oh and what would those be?"

"One; to show the village that the Hyuga clan is not what they seem. Two; to show the Huga clan is not as strong as they think. And three; to pull that stick out of your ass and let you see what someone who has had it worse than you looks like," declared Naruto.

"Well you might as well give up you are not fated to do any one of those," said Neji.

"Ok," Neji smirked, "I'll start with the first. I hope you are not going to do what Hiashi-teme has planned for Hinata, or are you an inbreeding, child beater like the rest of the Hyuga? That's right people the Hyuga practice incest in the clan," Naruto shouted

Hiashi and the elders paled at the declaration because it was true. The murmurs spread through the crowed as they looked at the Hyuga leaders in a new light and disgust.

Neji didn't know the crowd could hear them as he answered, "Yes I am going to follow the orders but every time Hinata gets impregnated she will 'unfortunately' loose the child so I may keep on ravishing her body until she is nothing but a shell. I will enjoy her screams of pain during the first time."

"NEJI HYUGA SILENCE IMMEDIATELY!" screamed a furious Hiashi and then looked to the Hinata stand in with a look that promised pain.

"It doesn't matter they all know now," said Naruto.

"I will kill you for what you have done," growled Neji.

"Now let's begin the second goal," said Naruto excitedly.

"Gladly," said Neji as he assumed the Gentle Fist Stance.

What Naruto did surprised everyone in the arena. He assumed the same stance as Neji and activated his Surudoigan, the only difference was Narutos eyes had a deep radioactive green ting instead of the normal blue.

"What is this mockery," said Neji.

"I recently discovered I can modify the Gentle Fist to fit both my bloodlines. With my Surudoigan I can see in the infra red and x-ray spectrums. I can't target chakra points but I can target bones, organs, nerve clusters and major arteries," said Naruto, "It also is a very good base for my earth manipulation."

"Even with your bloodlines you can't match us in our own taijutsu," yelled Neji.

"Fine have it your way," said Naruto assumed a different, more loose stance.

Neji charged and unleashed multiple palm strikes at Naruto. Naruto countered by weaving gracefully around the strikes and placing kicks along Nejis thighs and calf's and the back flipped away.

As Naruto landed, he did a quick kata but nothing happened for a minute.

"It appears you are not in control of your abilities as you first though," said Neji.

"Don't underestimate me," was all Naruto said before a water pipe erupted from the ground and the water began to orbit Naruto. Then a half gallon ball of water moved over Narutos open palm as the rest fell to the ground.

"Now to finish the second goal," said Naruto with a smirk. Then he disappeared from Nejis sight.

Neji looked around for his opponent before he heard Ten Ten from the stands shout, "Neji behind you!"

He looked back quickly to see Naruto crouched behind him in his blind spot with his fingers in the tiger seal and the orb of water over the fingers.

"Hidden Leaf Secret Finger Jutsu Water Style," shouted Naruto.

"No he wouldn't," said Sakura.

"ENIMA OF THE CENTURY!" finished Naruto as he forced all the water up Nejis ass. The force was so great it broke Nejis mask and launched him across the arena with tears in his eyes.

"He did," groaned Sakura.

Down in the arena Neji winced as he stood and glared at Naruto with bloody murder in his eyes.

"Now to Finish this up. I'll let you have a free shot with your most powerful move," said Naruto

Neji just smirked, "So be it," and got into a wide stance.

"Eight Trigrams 64 Palms," called Neji and began to hit Naruto in all his major chakra points.

After the final hit, Naruto was launched back from the force and landed on the ground.

"Proctor this match is over," stated Neji.

As the Proctor raised his hand a raspy voice said, "No I'm not done yet." They looked over to Naruto and saw him standing on his feet, "This is the last goal, I know about your seal Neji and it is a very horrible seal. But, there are worse seals out there. Ones that can make your entire village attack you, avoid you, and outright hate you. I have such a seal on me."

"Naruto! Don't do what I think you are doing," shouted the Hokage. Naruto gave him a look that said "I don't care anymore."

"I have a secret about this seal," said Naruto as he opened his robes and revealed his upper body. Many teenage girls squealed with delight and Hinata had a bloody nose in her hideout over the contestant's box.

"It just looks like a storage seal to me," said Neji confused.

"It is, one of the highest calibers. Do you know what it stores?" questioned Naruto.

That's when Neji noticed a change in Naruto. His hair began to vibrate, his eyes turned crimson with slits and his teeth and nails elongated. The real surprise came when his chakra network began filling with a red chakra, "No."

"The Nine-Tail Fox," said Naruto as the chakra burst through his chakra points and a column of the chakra blasted into the air. As the dust settled, Naruto appered, enveloped him in a cloak with three tails. "For 13 years I have had all that happen to me on numerous occasions and now have had it. I have made a deal with him and merged our chakras together, now I have his power," said Naruto before he threw his fist forward and a claw of chakra charged Neji.

When Neji saw it coming, he got back into his stance and struck the claw. He soon discovered he could dissipate the claws with his own attacks. This kept up for a while as the landscape changed from the savage blows.

"You can't hurt what you can't hit," mocked Neji.

That's when Naruto stopped his attack and just looked at Neji, "Then I'd better get rid of the restrictor this seal acts like now," he said and held his hand out.

"Naruto don't do it you will kill us all!"shouted the Hokage.

"Sorry old man but I will have control this is to just keep me from hurting myself without knowing it," replied Naruto. His hand began to glow purple and kanji appeared on his hand.

(Play song "Awake" by Godsmack. Do not own)

Quicker than anyone could follow he placed his hand on the seal and turned it like a lock. As soon as his hand hit the 90 degree point his cloths and skin started to peel of showing a blood red underlining of chakra in the patches. The skin and blood from the wounds began to burn and create a clack dome around him. What Neji and the rest of the Hyuga saw made the warning sence that all ninja develop go off and tell them to clear the country.

Inside the rest of the skin and cloths burned off and left Naruto in his four tailed form. When the change was complete another much more violent pillar of chakra burst into the sky and created another dust cloud. Before the dust even settled, Naruto rushed forward and began to swipe his claws at Neji. He scored two shallow cuts across his chest before Neji jumped away. Instead of following him another arm on chakra shot out from his stomach and grabbed Neji by the arms and threw him into the wall.

**"He's done,"** said Naruto as he changed back to normal and reviled the damage. His body was covered with chakra burns but they were disappearing very quickly. He began to walk away to the contestant's box as the medics took Neji away.

. . . .

There you go Neji has had his ass cleaned and the ways of the Hyuga have been revieled now what will happen to our two favorite lovers? Tune in next time to find out.


	5. Bluff or Run

Hey the Critic here and I have a few announcements to make before I start the story.

Don't worry I'm not quitting I just have to explain some things people have brought up concerning my story.

Some people have said that I powered up Naruto to much too fast. Yes I did a little but all he has to work with is the basics right now. The Surudoigan has three stages and he only can work stage one at this point which is a Genjutsu breaker, 270 degree vision, infra red and ultraviolet (night vision) light spectrum senses.

The Nature Manipulation needs many Taijutsu styles to be able to do more advanced manipulation and he has to learn them the hard way. The only one he has an already very good understanding with is wind, but still can only create gusts with it. The more advanced stuff won't come till way down the road.

He has full control over the fox's chakra but can only go to four tails safely. Anymore, and he is in a s%&tload of pain. Hinata has this ability also, but due to her being a marked she is a little slower in her development.

Next announcement is I have a Review poll that will be at the end of this chapter. If you want your voice heard review. I'm only doing this because I can't make up my mind on what to do with these certain aspects.

And last, I have had a lot of down time during work and my mind and muses have wondered way out of the box. I refuse to write more than one story at a time so I put these ideas up as a challenge for any readers that do not have an idea on what to write their next great story. The rules and general start are on my profile.

Now on to the story and I own nothing.

. . . .

Walking along the arena floor, Naruto could hear the whispers and words of hate coming from the audience. With the truth now out in the open the older generation figured the thirds law was now null.

Most of the villagers were scared of the fox getting loose but a few people thought differently. The third was trying to think of a way to keep a panic from happening. Garra was trying to figure out why his demon was silent for once. All but one of the Rookie nine were thinking back on what they had done to Naruto. Hinata, who was hiding next to the contestant box in a cloak, was surprisingly turned on from his display of power. She just figured it was the fox genetics in her now.

Over the month she had lost most of her insecurities and shyness being near Naruto. She had to while living with him in a one room apartment. The first few days were interesting as she fainted every fifteen minutes from something. Now she had become more comfortable around him and had even picked up a little bit of a wild side. She at times would try to tease him in order to see his reactions.

Down in the arena, Naruto stopped moving upon hearing the curses and the whispered calls for his head. Then loudly he called out, "The law is still in effect, and if anyone attacks me or my precious people will be met with my full wrath. This goes double for you Hyuga clan, you harm Hinata Hiashi and I'll kill you. If Neji touches her I'll annihilate your clan."

Hiashi just stood and said, "You can't do anything because this is clan matters come Hinata."

The clone playing its part just froze up in mock fear as Hiashi grabbed its arm and dragged it away. Down on the floor Naruto thought, _"Shit, plan A didn't work. Now we have to resort to plan B before they discover that they have a clone."_

Hinata saw the clan leave and knew that she and Naruto had to meet. She stood up and made her way over to the stairs and down to the unused locker rooms.

When Naruto entered the locker room he made a quick scan with his Surudoigan to make sure neither was followed. Seeing the area cleared he moved over to Hinata and embraced her with a kiss.

After a minute they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Then Naruto said, "Hinata I'm sorry but we are going to have to leave the village."

She looked down for a second before looking at him with determination in her eyes. "I know. It will be difficult to leave our friends, but I would give them up and give this life up just to be with you."

"And I would for you. Tell you what after a while we will both return in disguise to see if things have changed at all."

"I would like that, but only when we are strong enough to get away if we need to."

"Deal. Let's get moving the Old Man will be getting my note about now," he gave her another peck on the lips and left to get their stash.

. . . .

In the Kage booth, a Chunnin messenger approached Sarutobi with a scroll in hand.

"Hokage-sama, I have a message from one Naruto Uzumaki to be delivered to you immediately. He asks that you read it in private before the next match."

"Thank you, you're dismissed. Please excuse me Kazekage-dono." With that the chunnin left, Sarutobi following.

In a little meeting hall Sarutobi put up a Silencing jutsu and flooded the area with some chakra seals that had been installed to keep prying eyes out, and opened the scroll to read.

_Hey Old Man,_

_ If you are reading this then my bluff has been called. I can't allow the love of my life become sealed and enslaved as a piece of breeding stock, so Hinata and I are leaving the village. Before you try to send for me to explain myself, I'll tell you that by now we are already outside the walls. We are hoping to avoid conflict with the village and promise to keep her secrets that we know. Second I'd like to formally withdraw from the exams under the reasoning that the last fight drained a lot out of me._

_ Next I know about my heritage and somewhat sad that the people could not see the similarities between my father and I. But that is beside the point, don't trust the Kazekage. He smells like that Orochimaru guy that my team ran into in the forest. I have already alerted Cat and her squad so they will be hiding very close to you in the event of an attack. If an attack does happen then I am sorry for not being there to defend the village, but Hinata comes first._

_ I won't tell you where we are going but make sure that all the leaf Shinobi know that any attempt to locate, subdue and apprehend us will be met with resistance and we have seen what I am capable of._

_ Please don't follow us and good luck_

_ Naruto Uzumaki-Namakaze_

_ Hinata Hyuga_

Hiruzen was stunned from the letter. He could not believe the village and especially the Hyuga clan had pushed those two that far. After a moment to gather his thoughts he decided to let them have a head start before he left to rejoin the now exposed Orochimaru.

. . . .

(During the reading of the letter, Hyuga estates)

Struggling against the two branch members, 'Hinata' was desperately trying to buy more time for the wayward couple.

"Hinata Hyuga, it has been decided by this council and the head of the clan that you will be branded with the Caged Bird Seal. Do you have anything to say before you become a branch member," said the head elder.

There was silence for a moment before a silent chuckling was heard from the petite girl.

"hehehehe, for a clan said to be all seeing you really are blinder than most people."

"What is this insolence?"

"I am not Hinata, but a shadow clone under a henge. And, I have been here for over two weeks. Shows how well you people, and I use the term lightly, keep a lookout."

"Impossible no one has enough chakra to maintain a shadow clone for that long."

"Really, you can't think of no one." The clone dropped the henge to show a smirking Naruto clone.

"Demon! Tell us where Hinata is this instant."

The clone scowled, "Sorry but we have already left and you won't see us for a long time, and I'll remind you the Thirds Law is still in affect so… Boom."

As soon as he said the word the people in the room felt the influx of chakra in the clone and made a dash for the door before the clone exploded, taking the elder who said demon and the seal master with it.

. . . .

Outside the walls, after Naruto trapped the gate guards in earth caskets with his manipulation and a quick apology, the blond received the memories from his suicide shadow clone.

"Good news Hinata-chan, there will not many Hyuga sealings for a while."

"Why's that Naruto-kun," replied Hinata, happy to use and hear the honorifics.

"The council broke the Thirds Law. I carried out their punishment, and got the loudmouth and seal master."

"Anyone else? No one innocent was hurt was there?"

"No the branch members were the first ones out and I didn't get any other councilmen so we still need to be careful in out travels."

They were moving northeast towards the Land of Birds, but not two miles from the gates they heard the sound of explosions coming from the village.

"Guess I was right," said Naruto solemnly.

"Can't we help somehow," asked Hinata.

"Sorry Hime, but it's too risky for us to go back. I won't allow them to do those things to you, even if I have to prioritize things not in everyone's favor. I love you too much to let that happen."

"I love you to Naruto-kun. I just wish there was something we could do."

"Don't worry, I put the Old Man on guard with my letter. He may be old, but his isn't a Kage for nothing."

After he said that the pair heard a chorus of "Summoning Jutsu" and three very large snakes appeared.

"Shit we have to move. We'll head to Iron country till we can move safely again," whispered Naruto.

As they tried to sneak away one of the giant serpents spots the pair and makes a lunge. After seeing the open mouth with massive fangs moving at them, Naruto quickly reacted and shot a huge rock into the snakes' eye fast enough that it destroyed the eye. The snake recoiled and hissed loudly, alerting its brethren to the intruders.

When the other two snakes turned towards them, Naruto grabbed Hinata and made a huge leap. When he landed he set her down, bit both of his thumbs and started making hand signs while drawing his demonic chakra.

"Thank god Pervy Sage trained me in this for the month, Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Naruto slamming both palms to the ground. Hinata gasped as the seal markers spread from both hands onto the ground. The both felt a sense of vertigo as they rose into the air for a hundred meters.

**"Hey, who summoned us."**

"I summoned you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Student of Jiraiya the Toad Sage."

The smoke cleared to show Naruto standing on a deep red toad with a massive two pronged, Spiked Club and shield combo. Hinata was standing on a turquoise and white toad with two massive swords strapped to his back.

**"You're the person we heard about from Gamabunta-sama. Said you managed to ride him for over eight hours while screaming like a girl." **said the turquoise toad with a chuckle.

"Hey I don't scream like a girl. But that's beside the point we need you guys to hold these snakes off for us while we escape … uhh,"

**"Gamaken, and I'm not very graceful,"** said the red toad.

**"Gamahiro, enough said" **said the turquoise toad.

"Ahh, thanks and the lovely lady on top of your head Gamahiro-san is Hinata-chan."

"Umm, could you please help us."

**"Why not. I needed to get a workout in anyway." **said Gamahiro.

**"Ok, but I am not very graceful." **said Gamaken

"Thank you guys we only need a few minutes so don't overdo it. I'd hate having Chief Toad pissed at me."

With that they jumped off the toads heads and moved south. The toads drew their weapons and engaged the snakes. Gamaken didn't live up to his self proclamation as he twirled his club like a baton and smashed two of the snakes heads open, slinging brain matter all over the area. Gamaken was more straightforward in his attack and stabbed his snake through the tail and mouth. Before he could finish it, the snake dispelled itself.

**"That takes care of that."** said Gamahiro and they both vanished in a huge blast of smoke.

. . . .

Three miles away from the toads, Naruto, and Hinata slowed their pace down to help avoid detection from potential enemies. That didn't mean that they couldn't still talk to each other.

"Well we're home free Hinata-chan."

"I know. I'm so excited."

"Ya, we had a little bit of bad luck coming out of there, but the only thing that could stop us now is if we ran into a clinically insane Jinchurriki that is about to unleash his power."

As soon as Naruto said those words, they heard a raspy yell of "MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE," before Sasuke came crashing through the branches with Garra and the rest of the rookie 9 right behind him.

"Me and my big mouth." said Naruto as he facefell.

. . . .

Well there you go another chapter. Sorry for the delay, work had me change shifts so I had to adapt my sleep cycle and I was wiped out for a while. So here is the first poll.

Neji does a 180 like in the storyline or not

Naruto learns Resengan or not

Kushina is alive.


	6. Going out with a Bang

What's up my readers? Sorry for the wait but I am working swing shift and I'm not much of a night owl. Like my sleep.

For the polls The Resengan polls are over because they had landslide answers. The Neji poll is still open for another chapter. And I remind you of the challenges I posted on my profile. I'll update them as I think up more ideas.

I don't have much for announcements so let's get right to the story.

I don't own Naruto or Avatar, but if I did, some people would have died some extremely horrific deaths.

. . . .

As the rest of the rookies came through the foliage to assist Sasuke in his fight against Garra, they saw something very interesting. There standing on a branch facing off with Garra were Naruto and Hinata. Temari and Kankuro were extremely nervous with the look on Garra's face as he locked eyes with the white clothed blond.

"Naruto, Hinata, where have you been," said Ino.

"Ya, I thought Hinata had left with her family after Neji's fight," said Tenten.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a frown and asked, "Should we tell them?"

"No now, they'll figure it out before this is done Hinata-chan."

The rest of the rookies were surprised when they heard the added suffix to Hinatas name. But before they could begin interrogating the duo, a black streak flew by the pair accompanied with the sound of chirping birds.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he thrusted his hand forward and into the sand covered arm of Garra. The sand surrounding the attack instantly turned into glass and fell away, only to be replaced in a few seconds. With an inhuman roar, Garra swung and hit Sasuke across the chest and launched him into a tree. When he hit the tree there was a resounding crack from the tree and Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun," shrieked Ino and Sakura, as they ran over to him.

Done with the annoyance, Garra turned back to Naruto and Hinata.

"Mother demands your blood Uzumaki. The girl has your trace on her, she must die too."

(Play song Dragula by Rob Zombie, Don't own)

"Stand down Garra and we won't have to hurt you," said Naruto as they both got into different combat stances and began to draw on their demonic chakra.

The area was instantly filled with a heavy killing intent that startled everyone into looking at the two. Then they noticed their facial features had changed. Narutos eyes had become blood red with black vertical slits for the pupils, his birthmarks had thickened and his canines had elongated past his other teeth.

Hinata had changed also. When she activated her Byakugan using the demonic chakra the raised veins straightened into three straight lines like whiskers. The pupil outline had turned from perfectly round to slits and her canines had elongated slightly in comparison to Narutos. The most noticeable change was her eyes became a dark purple from the light lavender sheen the iris had.

Everyone had frozen at the sight. Everyone but Garra, who reacted by throwing his sandy appendage at the pair. The pair quickly took off in opposite directions from each other, too fast for the rookies to follow with their eyes. Naruto moved left as Hinata moved right and circled towards Garra. When they reached their adjective, Naruto went low, curling up his fist and punched out his knee to cause Garra to stumble. Hinata followed up with a barrage of Gentle Fist attacks loaded with demonic chakra into the sandy areas of Garras body, blowing the sand off at high speeds.

The rookies looked on in awe, until Ino spoke up waking Sasuke in the process, "Are you guys seeing this."

Shikamaru replied, "I am, but I'm not believing it."

"How can they do what Sasuke-kun couldn't," asked Sakura.

"We'll just have to ask our comrades when we have a chance," replied Shino.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. How could the dead last and the overly shy classmates go toe to toe with that monster where he, an Uchiha, couldn't? Though nobody noticed it he was shaking.

After the couple finished their combined attack, they landed on the ground a few meters from the fallen sand boy. The crater Garra was in began breaking down into sand particles and moved to replace the lost mass of his partial transformation.

"PROVE MY EXISTANCE!" he roared as his entire upper body became encased in sand. "Sand Shuriken Jutsu." he yelled and shot two Fuma shuriken from his arm at the duo. Naruto reacted and made an uppercut motion with his arm, and a five foot thick chunk of earth rose from the ground to block the projectiles. After the threat was neutralized they both jumped over the shield, Naruto in front and Hinata following up. At the twenty foot mark he closed his hands together and four columns grew from the ground and gripped Garras feet. At the fifteen foot mark, Naruto thrust his fist forward and a stream of blue fire shot forward towards the sand creature, glassing his sand armor.

Hinata took a split second to marvel her loves power with the elements. She then refocused and struck at the glass casing hoping the glass wouldn't stop her Gentle Fist attacks like the sand seemed to. Her Byakugan showed she was landing hits and successfully closed a portion of his chakra points before the glass fell away and the force of the attack blew him back into a tree.

As Garra stood up from the assault he coughed violently into his hand. When he looked at it, he noticed a red smear in the middle of his palms.

"Not again this. . . is. . . my. . .BLOOOD!" he sank to his knees and looked at the pair, "I will nOT LOSE TO YOU TWO!" and a massive blast of sand arose into the air. After the dust settled a giant raccoon towered above everyone in the area.

The shock and fear was apparent on the gennins faces, "Troublesome."

Naruto looked over to Hinata and saw she was a little winded from using her demonic chakra for such a prolonged time. She tried to hide it, but he said, "Hinata, I am going to summon the chief. I want you to coordinate your attacks with him while I go to max power. I can't use jutsu at that state so I'll need you to be my support as I go in for the attack."

"I don't like this idea Naruto; you could get hurt in this plan."

He turned and scooped her up in his arms, "I'll never be hurt, my love for you will give me the ultimate protection (No not that type of protection my fellow pervs )," and gave her an emotional kiss on the lips.

Now the girls would have awwed at the scene playing out in front of them, if they were not shitting themselves from the sight of the giant sand demon.

The kissing couple heard a rumble from above, and looked up to see a sandy claw coming right at their position. Naruto jumped, while holding Hinata, out of the way. After he set her down, he gathered his chakra and signed, Boar, Dog, Bird, Horse, Ram, "Summoning Jutsu."

(Song end)

A giant cloud erupted from the point that Naruto slammed his hand on the ground. A figure could be seen through the haze. As it cleared the figure solidified into a giant red toad with a scar running down his left eye and smoking a pipe. The two were standing on top of his head.

"Hey chief, we could use some help here. Mind giving us a hand?"

The toad slowly grabbed his pipe and blew out a cloud of tobacco smoke, **"Shikaku the Sand Spirit. One of the Nine Tailed Beasts, this will not be easy."**

"But you'll help us will you Gamabunta-sama?"

He looks at his second passenger, **"Who are you?"**

"This is my girlfriend chief, Hinata Hyuga, she will be working with you providing me and you support wherever she can."

"**Ok brat I'll help you but we still need to share a drink to seal the contract."**

"And I'll have that drink when I come to drinking age." With that said Naruto dropped his robe and unlocked his seal. Instantly the red pillar of chakra erupted into the air as his skin peeled off.

"What is this power?" asked Sasuke, _"I must have it. If I can get it I can most definitely defeat him."_

"If you were on time at the Chunnin Exams you would have found out, but there is a law prohibiting us from telling you under pain of death. It's very troublesome."

Before Sasuke could pry further, the column expanded creating a crater much larger than the one left in the arena. The dust cloud had a crimson aura radiating from it for a second before the four-tailed Naruto shot out of it to the towering raccoon.

Garra during this entire time had been doing hand signs until he stopped on the ram sign and muttered, "Forced Sleep Jutsu."

**"This isn't good,"** said Gamabunta.

"Why Gamabunta-sama?"

** "The container of the Shikaku suffers from insomnia because every time he sleeps is because the spirit can devour a portion of the containers soul and plague him with horrible nightmares. On top of that it allows the Shikaku full control of the host; we need to wake him quickly."**

Despite the distance Naruto had heard the exchange. Making a quick decision, he quickly shot an arm shaped extension of chakra and grabbed the belly of the beast. A quick pull launched him up towards the head before the sand erupted and knocked him away.

The once dead looking eyes of the raccoon took on a golden hue as the raccoon raised its hands in celebration, **"Wahoo I'm free baby. And look people for me to kill already Wind style: Air Bullet."**

Shikaku inflated his stomach then shot a concentrated blast of air towards Gamabunta.

**"Hang on I'm gonna jump."**

He quickly jumped into the air doing his own hand signs when he say Shikaku fire more wind bullets, **"Water style: Water Bullet Jutsu,"** and fired his own to intercept the attacks. All Hinata could do at this moment was hold on and wait. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Gamabunta-sama can you grab him so I can jump onto him and wake him up?"

"**I could, but I don't have claws or teeth so I can't hold him."**

"What can we do?"

**"We need to do a combined Transformation Jutsu into something with claws and teeth. Think quickly here I go."**

Hinata took only a second to come up with what to transform into and formed the ram sign, "Transformation Jutsu," a large cloud surrounded Gamabunta and Hinata before a slim body flew out. She had transformed them into a dark purple fox with eight tails and pale blue slitted eyes.

The rubble where Naruto landed suddenly shot up into the air and landed around him. He had come out just in time to see the transformation and was overwhelmed when he saw the product, "She's beautiful and strong," he came back to reality and moved to get behind Shikaku to help out the assault.

The fox had been making its way forward, dodging more air bullets, until it latched on with its sharp appendages.

**"Okay missy he's all yours."**

When it said that they dropped the jutsu to show Gamabunta holding on to Shikaku. Hinata jumped off and onto the nose of the demon. She jumped again trying to get into striking range of Garra. Just a few feet from him the sand grabbed hold of her and pulled her down onto the surface.

**"It's going to take more than that to get to him."**

**"Then how about this." **Naruto appeared behind Garra and delivered a massive blow to his head. The blow was so strong it ripped Garra from the sand and launched him into the ground leaving a ten foot deep crater.

**"Aww come on, I just came out."** whined Shikaku as his body dissolved into a pile of sand releasing Hinata and dropping Naruto as he reverted back to a one tailed state and locked his seal.

**"I would like to stay, but I have reached my limit. Till next time brat."** Gamabunta returned to his home.

Naruto lifted Hinata gently from the sand and checked her over. She was not hurt, just tired from the fight.

They moved to ground zero of the impact site to see a conscious Garra that looked to Naruto with genuine fear.

"No you will not erase my existence."

"Is that what you fight for Garra-san?"

"Yes I fight for myself and love only myself."

"And that is why you lost today. If you fought for the right reasons and found precious people to protect you will become strong."

"Naruto-kun is right if he hadn't done this for any other reason I suspect that I would be dead long ago."

"Fight for others. But, where will I find such people?"

"Your siblings for one. And if you want we'll be your friends."

"Ya what do you say."

"…I would like that."

His two siblings arrived and picked Garra up Temari asked with a worried face, "Garra are you okay?"

"Yes, let's go home and I'm sorry."

"It's alright we're siblings we always got your back," said Kankuro.

The rest of the rookies showed up at this point to see the siblings moving away out of sight.

"What the hell! Are you going to let them escape? They are the enemy." Shouted Kiba.

"They won't bother us again Kiba, and it would be kind of defeating the purpose of leaving the village if we were to return them for questioning."

Naruto had lost them at the phrase 'leaving the village'.

"Wait what?" shouted Choji.

"Troublesome, what are you talking about Naruto?"

Hinata answered, "We are leaving. I have been slated to become nothing but breeding stock for the male Hyuga to have their way with. Naruto-kun here has marked me as his, but still with his power right now he can't stop this if he tried. So we are leaving the village to protect each other and become strong."

"What do you mean? What are you going to abandon our village, our team for this whore Naruto?" shrieked/questioned the pink dev… Sakura.

The temperature in the area dropped instantly as Naruto looked into Sakuras eyes with ice cold ones.

"Sakura I will give you a warning just this once if you insult Hinata one more time I will end your shinobi career. And to answer your question yes I am."

Shikamaru spoke up again, "You know we can't let you go Naruto. We will have to stop you if you are committed. Please don't be troublesome this time."

"Sorry buddy but that just wouldn't be me," as soon as he finished his sentence three things happened. Shikamaru formed the rat sign and his shadow lurched forward; the others besides Sakura and Sasuke moved to surround the pair; Naruto stopped both actions. He made a quick uppercut to raise a giant wall of earth and grass. He spun a 360 turn and lit it on fire with a quick blast while dropping twelve smoke pellets and stink bombs to cover a 100 yard area.

Naruto and Hinata both jumped clear of the blast area both thinking _"Sorry but we must do this. I won't lose him/her."_

. . . .

And another one bites the dust. Now my loyal mini… um readers I have a mission for you. It's a B-rank assault mission to get an author called Tenshi Namikaze to update the Story called "Ice in the Leaf". I really want to see the next chapter, so you are free to use tactics that would make Anko flinch.

But, seriously if you want to read a good story look that one up on my favorites list and Tenshi if you are reading this 'falls on knees' please update that story soon. An ice style Naruto is totally kick ass and I want to see how he takes care of the situation he is in now.

Thanks for reading and a bit of a spoiler there will be an omaki in the next chapter.


	7. The Chase

Well I'm back from outer space and I just can't wait for college to start up again. I have thankfully no math classes this term so I won't be up all night doing homework. This chapter is going to stray from the dark serious bit that I have been using cause it is mostly a filler. There will be a bunch of random acts of idiocy and pranking going on. I apologise but I felt the need to lighten the story a little and I have been reading Third Fang's "Yet Again With a Little Extra Help" which is extremely funny.

I can't believe the reviews I have been getting so again I thank you for the kind words and the mess-ups that I missed being pointed out. I noticed I get around thirty new favorite author/stories subscriptions and around ten story alerts for every chapter I put out. This is very cool.

Like always I own nothing.

. . . .

"What are they thinking?"

"Damn, we lost them."

"MY NOSE IT BURNS US."

"… Troublesome."

These and similar thoughts were running through the minds of all the gennin in the blast area. Though he really didn't want to, Shikamaru knew he had to get them moving after Naruto and Hinata before they got a good head start.

"Alright we need to get moving. We can't let them get away."

"What are we going to do Shikamaru?" asked Choji.

"Okay here's what we are going to do. Sasuke and Sakura are going back to the leaf to warn…"

"Wait why are we going?"

"Ya why?"

"Easy, Sasuke you're hurt we all heard your shoulder dislocate, and Sakura is going to keep you covered in case there are stragglers around."

"I can take care of myself."

"Sigh… we know you can but even if you are an Uchiha what's going to stop a sound nin from ripping those eyes of yours out right now? You can barely use jutsu let alone go all out in Taijutsu."

Despite the fact that the Uchiha didn't seal their clansmen to protect their bloodline, they were still very protective of their eyes. Some even had gone to lengths of blinding themselves to protect it. Those words were all it took to make Sasuke agree.

When Sasuke and a secretly happy Sakura left, Shikamaru turned to the remaining five people.

"Okay for right now Tenten you're with Kiba and Shino unless otherwise told. You guys will be long range heavy so be careful Kiba."

"Okay."

"That is acceptable."

"Let's get going already my nose is losing their scent. Damn they are good at hiding it."

With that they circled around the flaming wall and took to the tree tops, Kiba leading with his nose.

. . . .

"Are they following us Hime?"

Hinata looked back and activated her eyes, "Yes Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Ino and Tenten are following. Sasuke and Sakura are moving towards the village."

"That means the teme broke something while fighting."

"What are we going to do about the others Naru-kun?"

Naruto thought for a second before making his signature handsign, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu." Instantly eight more Narutos appeared four of them transformed into Hinata and took a sock from her backpack.

"What do you need those for?" she asked while blushing at the pair of Hinatas holding her teddybear socks.

"Kibas' nose," said Naruto flatly, "If you want they can get a different pair…"

"No its ok I just thought they were cute when I bought them."

"And I bet they look cute on you," Naruto mumbled.

Hinata heard him and quickly snatched them back and gave up a pair of white socks, _"Need to keep ahold of these then."_

With that they all scattered going in different directions.

. . . .

A few minutes later the pursuit team arrived, and Kiba stopped with a confused look on his face.

"What is it Kiba? Asked Shino.

"Their sent split into five and went different directions."

"What directions?" asked Shikamaru.

"North, Northwest, West, South and Southeast."

"Troublesome, okay Shino, Kiba follow the Northward trail the only way to track there is by scent. Tenten and Ino will go Northwest, and Choji and I will go southeast."

"Why do I have to pair with Tenten and go the longest distance?" asked Ino indignantly.

"Simple Shino and Kiba work well together already and, like I said earlier, are the only ones able to track on that terrain. You and Tenten can keep each other covered and are in an area where you can sneak up on them. Choji and I go southeast because I don't want to be too far from the village, it's just too troublesome."

"Wait your basing our directions on logic but are choosing your direction because you're a lazy bastard? What makes you think they didn't go west or south?"

"Again simple. Going west means going towards Earth Country, and last I checked they don't take kindly to Leaf ninja. South is out because if I know Naruto like I think I do then he changed direction from his original heading of south. This is the kid that could evade Anbu while wearing an orange jumpsuit."

"… Oh."

"Now let's go."

They all moved in their respective directions.

. . . .

The couple kept moving west when Hinata confirmed that they had given them the slip. After a few hours they stopped for a breather and Hinatas curiosity was peaked.

"Naru-kun, why are we moving west instead of south like we planned?"

"Well Hina-Hime, I look at it like this, Shikamaru knows my evasion tactics watching me outrun the Anbu after a prank. So, he knows I change directions when I have lost sight of my pursuers. The reason we are moving west is because Earth country is that way and we don't get along with them, so they won't think we came this way."

"If that is the case then why not continue south like we planned?"

" Because, when they report back to the Leaf village they will send people southward. And I'd rather not have to deal with Jonin for a while. We will lay low in one of the towns along the way for a month or two until the heat dies down, then move south and eventually to Wave Country like we planned for a while."

"Okay. You know a bit more about evasion than I do so I'll follow you."

"Hinata- chan what have I told you about saying stuff like that. I don't like it, you are strong and smart and I never want you to follow me I want you by my side and not behind me. Give it some time and soon you'll be able to evade me with the plans you can come up with." he said.

Hinata started to tear up hearing that. It was a dream come true for her, to hear him say that he wanted her by his side.

"I'm sorry I just think that I am such a burden sometime."

Naruto just smiled, "Hey you're not a burden. Come on where is that foxy girl that took it to the Shukaku sand spirit a few hours ago?"

She looked down and blushed, "Umm I think that is just an affect from the demonic chakra."

Naruto laughed and took her in his arms, earning an eep from her, "you want to know what I think?"

She shyly looked up, "What."

"I think that that foxy girl is inside of you. You just need to take a chance and bring her out." with that said he lowered his head and connected his lips with hers. She tensed up for a second before melting into the kiss and even went as far as to wrap her arms around his neck to deepen it.

This went for around a minute but the problem of oxygen deprivation was starting to take hold. With reluctance they both broke apart and continued to move.

Five minutes into the run, Naruto started laughing at the memories from his clones.

"Naruto-kun, what is so funny?"

"Just found out what happen to three of my clone teams."

"You didn't hurt them did you?"

"Maybe a little but nothing permanent. Some may have some mental scaring for a while."

. . . .

(Ten Ten and Ino just a few minutes ago)

"Ugh I'm so tired," whined Ino.

"Preaching to the choir there sister," replied Tenten, "At least we are able to track them. There is so much underbrush here that I doubt that even Anbu could make it through without a trace."

The kept moving up the trail until they spotted a white outline in the foliage. The quickly verified it was Naruto and Hinata taking a break, and jumped into the open.

"Okay you two jokes over lets go," said Ino.

The two looked up and smiled.

"Sorry Ino but like we said earlier we are not going back."

When Naruto finished his sentence, Tenten jumped back and opened her scroll. The pair looked on as every possible sharp instrument of death was unsealed and thrown at an inhumanly speed. Hinata jumped behind Naruto as he raised a wall around them. When the metal storm subsided, they moved from their cover. As they moved, Naruto raised hundreds of pillars surrounding them in a forest of rock and dirt.

The Hinata clone moved around and quickly overtook Ino without her knowing. A quick knife chop to the back of the head later and Ino as on the ground and the Hinata clone transformed into Ino before Tenten could see what happened.

"Tenten, I'll ask you once, please leave. We don't want to hurt you." Said Naruto.

"I can't do that. It's my duty to catch you and bring you back just like it would have been yours if I had done this. Yet you have abandoned your post."

"We haven't abandoned what has already abandoned us I'm sorry for this Tenten." Naruto closed his fists and the pillars condensed, trapped and knocked out Tenten.

The two clones dispelled after that was done.

. . . .

(Shikamaru and Choji about thirty minutes into the chase)

"Why are we doing this again? I'd much rather be cloud watching."

"I know what you mean. I'm out of chips."

_"Oh shit."_ thought Shikamaru.

They kept moving until Choji noticed something.

"CHIIIIIPS," he screamed.

Choji quickly broke off to the pile of 100 chip bags lying out in the middle of a clearing.

_"Shit that's a trap and Choji is thinking with his stomach."_

Ignoring Shikamaru yelling at him to stop, Choji jumped right in the pile with hearts in his eyes.

_"Where have you been all my life?"_

While crying anime tears Choji tore open a bag and reached in. Something didn't feel right to the big boned lad as he pulled his hand out. When he looked he saw a few tags in his hand and a note that said "Gotcha." The tags in his hands, bag and bags around him immediate erupted in a white gas and blanketed the area. When it cleared Choji was reveled knocked out and snoring loudly.

"Sorry Shikamaru but you're packing him." said Naruto before they both dispelled themselves.

All Shikamaru could say was, "Troublesome."

. . . .

(Kiba and Shino same time as Tenten and Ino)

Kiba and Shino were moving quietly as possible. This was a personal issue for them because Hinata was like a sister to them and they both guarded her fiercely. They had heard rumors of her abuse at the hands of her father but could never make her speak up about it. Now Naruto was abandoning the village and, in their eyes, Hinata was following him blindly.

_"When I get my hands on Naruto…." _thought Kiba.

There was a very loud buzzing noise coming from Shino to tell his anger. Kiba was even slightly nervous from the sound.

Just as they crested a hill, they looked down in a valley to see the pair sitting on a rock looking up at them.

"We were wondering when you were showing up." stated Naruto.

"You two are coming back with us now. Damn it Hinata we thought you had more sense than this," yelled Kiba.

"Kiba you're holding the wrong conversation right now."

The pair stood up quickly as the trackers got into fighting stances. With a nod between the two they formed the ram sign and yelled, "Sexy Jutsu, Twin Addition," they both turned into Naruko and Naruka. Shino raised an eyebrow while Kibas eyes popped out of his head. They both glomped Kiba and said at the same time, "Kiba-kun you wouldn't hurt us would you?" that was too much and Kiba fell over in a very large pool of blood.

Shino just sighed at the scene then said, "Am I right to assume we don't have the originals."

"Yep," they both said transforming back into Narutos.

"Then there is no point in me fighting clones." Shino picked Kiba up, trying and failing to keep the blood off him, and simply walked away.

"Damn we couldn't use these on him," said one Naruto clone holding up a can of bug repellant before they dispelled leaving the can.

. . . .

(Council Room)

Sarutobi was not a happy man right now. There was so much to fix after the invasion, but that seemed to be the last thing on the councilor's minds right now. This would not end well as his arm throbbed for the millionth time.

"We must get them back if not them put and S-ranked missing nin status so they can't move around," yelled Hiashi and the civilian side of the council.

"On a couple of gennin? That's a little overboard there Hiashi," stated Tsume.

"It's necessary Hinata has a workable Byakugan that can be stolen and we can't have some other country harnessing the demons power."

"Enough," said Sarutobi, "They are my shinobi, so the final ranking goes to me. They will be listed in the bingo book as C-rank missing nin with a capture only if possible order."

"That's not en…," started Hiashi.

"There will be no room for argument now let's move on to more pressing matters, and before you ask yes I am stepping down and have Jiraiya going for my replacement," said Sarutobi seeing Danzo's look in his eye.

. . . .

(Two days later)

Naruto and Hinata were moving along a road in the west near a town. As they neared the entrance they noticed a billboard with an ad for a festival in Tanzuka village farther west.

"Hey Hinata-Hime let's go there. I haven't been able to take you out on a proper date yet and I'd like to see what a festival is like."

"Okay," she replied.

. . . .

Pheeew my pinkie finger is so friggen tired from pressing the shift key so much. Well next chapter starts the Tsunade arc. Sorry I have no missions for you this time.

Now straight from the deepest darkest recesses of my mind (Screaming in the background) a being so terrible that I have no clue where it came from….

(O…MA…KIIIIIIIIIIII!)

Two days after the pair entrance into the Bingo Book, we can't see a team of Root Anbu moving south following what Danzo rationalized as their true path.

"Sir I see something up ahead," said one of the Anbu.

They hid in the canopy and viewed down at the pair of travelers. It only took seconds for the team to realize these two were the pair they had been searching for.

The captain signaled and the team jumped down and surrounded the pair, "You are coming with us," said the captain.

The two kids had a "Kami damn it" look on their face before Naruto spoke up, "can we at least use the bathroom before we head out?"

"You have two minutes."

The pair moved to separate trees to give themselves some privacy. The sound of shuffling cloths was heard then the sound of two big zippers. The team were about to investigate when the Naruto and Hinata jumped out wearing banana suits and chorused.

"It's peanut butter jelly time,

peanut butter jelly time,

wayya, wayya, wayya,

there ya go, there ya go

peanut butter jelly,

peanut butter jelly,

peanut butter jelly,"

As they finished that line, and dumbstruck the Root Ninja for a second, they two clones replace themselves with logs covered with exploding tags and blew them up, killing them all.

In the middle of the gore covered crater the two clones reappeared and continued dancing and singing

"peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,

peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat,

peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,

peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat."


	8. Into the Night

What's up my faithful readers? My life since the last update has been very good. I'm all set to go to school in three weeks; Bow season is on right now and I have had some very exciting encounters with the local elk population, and got attacked by about 30 little tweety birds at one time. They are brave little bastards.

Anyway this chapter will have enough NaruHina fluff to OD those that are diehard NaruHina fans. The action is going to be toned down for a few chapters, but it will be back.

Final note I have four, that's right four, S- ranked challenge fic Ideas for anyone that feels like they have the stones to make a story out of. I'll put the details at the end of the story and update my profile to let you see the guidelines and general idea of the stories. If you accept, you may pick one to all the ideas and let me know if you do.

I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would have died a while ago, Sakura would have gone insane, and Naruto would be all over Hinata.

Ready Hajimi.

. . . .

As the sun rose over a small clearing near the border of Fire Country, two early teens were sleeping soundly in each other's arms, oblivious to the waking world. Light began flooding into the tent they were using, waking the blond occupant.

Naruto woke from what could have been some of the best sleep he had ever gotten in his life. Whereas his dreams were attacked mercilessly with nightmares, now they were sweet dreams of the other occupant and himself. But he would swear off sleeping to be able to watch her sleep.

Hinata began to wake up a little while after to the warm embrace of Naruto. She tried to fight it off to stay where she was but it was inevitable.

"Time to wake up Hime."

"No, too warm."

Naruto smirked at her childish answer, "But, if we stay here we can't have our date tonight in town."

"It's worth it."

She smiled and snuggled closer. One thing Naruto learned about Hinata early on their journey was she loved to snuggle. Secretly he liked it to also, but right now, nature was calling.

She reluctantly let him go with a pout when he voiced his problem. Seeing this, Naruto quickly rectified it with a quick surprise kiss on her lips.

"Don't go anywhere I'll be right back."

She had a light blush while she answered, "I will and I want more of that when you do."

As he left the tent and moved to a nearby bush to do his business, the boy looked back at what he could honestly tell anyone as the best time of his life. After the initial escape from the rest of their comrades they kept a low profile for a week just to make sure that there were no more people on their trail.

After gaining the memories of the last set of clones and their disposal of the Anbu hunters they relaxed. They took their time to head to Tanzuka Village for the annual festival there, the only problem they had were the occasional bandit group that tried to stop them, key word tried.

The fox had been helping them in training Naruto with the demonic and fox arts and in turn Naruto passing them along to Hinata. He had a knack at the demonic ninjutsu and surprisingly he could pull off simple fox genjutsu. Hinata seemed to have the forte in the genjutsu department with her finer control.

Finished with his business he moved back to the tent. When he opened the tent flap, he was entered into a land in his mind that anyone can enter, and the only indication is the 'slight' nosebleed.

The sight that caused this was Hinata standing in the middle of the tent in nothing but her pure white bra and panties. She initially gasped at his sudden entrance and blush bright red. Upon seeing his reaction though she couldn't have a slight boost to her ego and a very mischievous idea.

She struck an innocent pose, pushing her backside out slightly towards him and pressing her fingers together in mock shyness, "Like what you see Naruto-kun?"

What she didn't count on was her plans affect backfiring so badly. Before she knew which way was up or down, Naruto pounced on her. Before they even hit the ground he was kissing her heatedly with his arms around her waist and his waist between her legs. They kept their kiss for a minute before Narutos tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She was quick to allow this to happen. For some reason she felt she was obligated to do this and allow him his way.

Naruto was quickly getting excited by this turn of events from his little vixen. He knew she was getting bolder by the day but he never expected this from her. As he pillaged her tonsils he felt the pull from his mind.

He pulled away from her and said, "Hold that thought the fox wants something." He went back for a final kiss, and another, and another. On the fifth one he felt a much stronger pull that actually hurt a bit. He finished with a sigh and allowed the pull to guide him into his mind.

. . . .

Naruto stood in front of the Foxes prison with a disgruntled look on his face.

"What do you want Fox, I was busy, couldn't it wait?"

**"What I can't just want to talk to my vessel every now and then?"**

"If this is just a recreational chat then I'm leaving."

**"Wait just a moment, I called you here to advise you on just what you are doing right now and tell you for your and your mate's sake to stop now."**

"Okay I'll bite, why?"

**"Simple, she is about to gain her third tail of power. You have to remember that as you gain more tails, more of your primal instincts and physical functions will be changed. Well this goes for her as well. When a bitten half demon fox gains her third tail she enters a grey area for her reproduction system. She will still have her cycles but can be put into an active heat by what you are doing."**

"Wait, you mean she will have heat cycles of a fox after she gains her fourth tail?"

**"Be quiet and I'll get there. As I was saying is if this happens you will go into a mating frenzy with her seeing as you are more than half way to your full nine tails. You have the drive of a fox now to be the alpha of the pair but not the control to know when to stop. I can promise you that if this happens, you'll be a dad faster than you can think."**

"Okay that might be something useful to know, thanks. Now can you answer my previous questions and a few others?"

**"Ask and I might."**

"What will trigger this problem and how can we stop it without causing an unexpected birth?"

**"Good questions. Now with your previous question…"**

. . . .

After about a minute of cooling down from their encounter, Hinata got out from under Naruto and finished getting dressed. She couldn't figure out what had happen to her to make her so submissive to Narutos advances. All that power, she just had to let him take her and have his way with her. She decided to ask Naruto to talk to the fox about this, or look up a few books on foxes in town.

As she finished zipping up her jacket, Naruto left his trancelike state and looked around for Hinata quickly. What got her concerned was the loud sigh of relief that he let out when he discovered her with her clothes on.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?"

"The fox just wanted to warn me against doing that again with you for a little while."

She sat down and questioned why and he explained the whole conversation and mechanics of their changing bodies. Some of the information made the pieces about her feelings of submission to Naruto fall into place and that strange hot feeling in her stomach as he kissed her. The rest actually brought her close to fainting for the first time in over a month.

. . . .

Even from the gate of the village the couple could see the festival was in full swing. With kids running around in toy ninja masks playing games; wandering parents trying and mostly succeeding in keeping tabs on said children; teenage couples wandering around enjoying each other's company; old people sitting at the quieter cafes and bars talking and reminiscing of old times of their youth, it was a little hectic at first.

Hinata had placed a fox genjutsu on her eyes prior to entering the gates, much to Narutos dismay. He couldn't say much though as he hid his whisker marks away from the world. Both facial feature were to easily recognizable.

"Well Hime, we're here. What do you want to do first?"

"Let's find a place to stay first. I don't care if it's a shower I want to feel warm water on my skin again."

"Then let's go find a hotel."

As they walked through the street they could hear the voices of kids their age of both genders making comments of their counterpart.

"Holy shit. She's so friggen hot. I wonder if she has a date to the dance tonight."

"Look at those muscles. I bet he has a strong yet soft hold if he were to hug you."

"Her hair almost has a bluish tint."

"His eyes seem to change shades of blue."

**"Just look at that ass."**

That last comment did it for Naruto as he put his arm over Hinata's shoulder protectively and to stake his claim. Soon as his hand passed her shoulder they both felt the combined KI from the speakers and the people that were thinking the same thing.

. . . .

As they stood in the hotel lobby, Hinata looked questionably at her boy friend and voiced her thoughts.

"Naruto- kun. Why are we here? We don't have enough to afford this place even with the money I managed to smuggle from the Hyuga treasury."

"We don't have to touch that money yet Hime. I haven't been living in that crappy apartment with nothing but ramen to my name for no reason," he held up a scroll, "this money is what I had been putting away to get my own house for years since I was seven I have here enough to pay about three quarters of the going price of a four bedroom three bath house built from scratch. That's also paying for the one acre plot as well."

"But that's close to 500,000 ryo!"

"489,765.65 ryo to be exact. All for me to spoil you with every once in a while, like you deserve. You wanted a hot shower; I'll give you a hot spring, just check the area for peepers before you get in."

"Why?"

"Because I trained with a pervert and a peeper all the way up to the exams. I know their tricks but they are still creative."

Hinata giggled and thanked him with a sweet kiss on the cheek, earning a few 'awe's' from the staff and guests.

. . . .

Getting back from the hot spring, and sicking the local women on a strangely familiar peeper, they couple laid in bed during the afternoon trying to think up what to do for the date for the night. After throwing ideas back and forth for about fifteen minutes, Hinata remembered something.

"Naruto-kun I have an idea."

"Sure Hime, what is it?"

"Umm I recall a person talking about a dance tonight as they were admiring our… 'ass'ets."

"Oh ya I remember now. Well do you want to go?"

"I don't know I have never danced before."

"That's okay, neither have I. But, I overheard Asuma-sensei talking to Ino about how it is very similar to training kata. So we could improvise out taijutsu to make dance moves."

"That's a great idea. But we have nothing to wear."

"Well let's go shopping before the shops close."

. . . .

The shopping trip had been fun for the couple. They had both bought outfits for the occasion. Seeing as it was a semi-formal dance they decided against buying Kimonos and bought nice outfits.

Naruto got a set of black dress pants with a matching black button down shirt. The shirt had an orange streak that moved from his left shoulder down to his right hip and covered his left side. The pants had a few pockets that had been re-enforced to hold a pair of kunai if he wished.

"Hinata was a lot simpler with a lavender spaghetti strap, summer dress that fell to her knees, but showed enough leg to keep Narutos attention, and purple tint see through one inch heels. She decided against the hidden weapons as she herself was a pretty damn good weapon when she wanted.

After getting dressed for the dance, and one knockout nosebleed from Naruto, they were off to dinner. Though this was Narutos first experience in a fancy restaurant he made it through with Hinata's coaching on manners and etiquettes. They both had a great time in each other's company in the low light atmosphere.

As they approached the sound of music they were soon stopped by the sight of the dance area. It was in the middle of the town square with a giant four level water fountain being the center piece. Many people from different generations were dancing or just sitting back and enjoying the music and each other's company. The live band was stationed on a platform that overlooked the floor and played a multitude of different music from different genre to make all the participants happy.

After a quick minute of studying the dancing of teenagers their age and those a little older, the couple felt comfortable enough to give it a try. The first few songs we clumsy as they were trying to find the beat of the songs played. But after a while they were spinning around in total bliss lost in each other's eyes and movements.

Naruto was captivated by the smooth movements of Hinata and how her eyes seemed to shine in her happiness. Hinata loved the strong yet gentle way he moved them around as they danced, and how totally hot he looked in his outfit in the party lights.

After a half hour of dancing they decided to take a break and get a drink to cool off.

"Are you having fun Hinata?"

"Yes I haven't had this much fun ever."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the clan didn't approve of participation in events like these. They said it was below us."

"So they denied you the right to live a little and be a youth?"

. . . .

(Back in the Leaf)

Two green clad males were sleeping peacefully in their bed after a hard day of training when they felt a disturbance in the youth.

"Someone has just admitted they have not been granted the privilege to be as youthful as possible! To help promote youthfulness I shall climb the Hokage monument before dawn with only my left pinky finger!" the older one yelled to the night air, causing many awaken villagers and Anbu sweatdrop.

Far in the distance, but still easily heard another voiced answered, "Yosh, I shall join you in this endeavor Guy-sensei. If I cannot complete this challenge then I shall punch a log 10,000 times with both arms!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

And the second most terrifying day in the Leaf Villages history was made that night when the "Coastal Sunset Genjutsu" was cast on the entire village with the added enlarged vision of Rock Lee and Might Guy manhugging on the coast.

. . . .

(Back to NaruHina)

As soon as Hinata finished explaining they both felt a major shiver run down their spines.

"Did you feel like we just narrowly escaped a very scary event that would have mentally scarred us beyond belief Hinata?"

She nodded still feeling the effects, "Yes."

"We'll just have to make up for the lost time," said Naruto, "wait here for a second."

She nodded as he moved off to the band and began to speak to one of the players that was taking a break. She was so wrapped up watching him that she didn't sense another guy moving up behind her until he sat down and started talking to her.

"Well now, what is a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, but quickly regained her composure, "Waiting for my date to return to me."

"Why don't you ditch the loser and come give me a dance?"

"I'm sorry but I promised him that I would only dance with him tonight, and I don't break my promises," she answered, not liking where this was going.

His face turned aggravated as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, "Listen you are going to give me a dance and maybe a little kiss afterwards or I'll ruff you up and take more than that. So what is it going to be?"

Before he knew what happened he was on the ground holding his crotch and gut while puking up what he had ate that day.

"No you listen. Only one person can even come close to ordering me around like that and he is to kind to do that to me and he doesn't even need to ask for my love. Now sit and think about you actions and how they might affect you life in the future."

With that she walked off towards Naruto. They met out on the dance floor just as the song was ending.

"Was there a problem?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Another reason why I love you so much."

Just then the lead singer came over the microphone and spoke, "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but I have to announce a request song from one Naruto Uzumaki. He requested this song for his girlfriend to tell her how much he loves her and will be beside her no matter what. And the band started to play.

(Play song "Into the Night" by Santana" A/N I can't blend the dance and song together so if you know the song play it in your head as you read. If you don't youtube it and play it as you read. I don't own.)

As the song began, Hinata couldn't believe he did this. Tears glisten her eyes as she rushed forward to give him a hug. Naruto scooped her up in his arms to return the hug and spun her around in time with the song. As the lyrics began they began their most fluid kata but modified them to be extra slow and maintain the most contact as possible. By now the crowd had deciphered who had requested the song and cleared the floor to let the couple have their moment as the song continued.

When the solo began they broke away to do their bits for each other to watch. Hinata moved that put her flexibility to very good use as she made many flips and spins that reviled a lot of leg to the crowd but still kept her modest. Naruto decides to incorporate an outside source to add to his display. Quickly he gathered his chakra and grabbed a mass of water from the fountain gaining an "Ooo" from the crowd as he began moved the water and danced around with it.

As the solo ended they approached each other and dance in each other's arms as the water doing intricate patterns around and over them. An interesting effect was how the water manipulated the lights to give a light show for the crowd as they were clapping along with the beat. As the end came, the water surrounded the couple in a sphere and the crowd saw the silhouettes of the couple kiss as the final notes were played.

When the song ended the couple broke apart and the water flew back into the fountain. The crowds were going crazy from the performance and were asking for an encore, which the couple gladly obliged.

On the fringes of the crowds a person was stunned beyond belief.

_"Did he say Uzumaki? That was their bloodline at work, but how I have never even heard of an Uzumaki outside of whirlpool in ages. I must let the head know and confront him about this."_

On another side of the crowds a man in his fifties with long white hair stood next to a blond woman that looked to be in her late twenties with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Do you know them Jiraiya?" questioned the blond.

"That's the brat I taught for the month before the exams and invasion. I thought he had gone south and was going to look for him after I talked to you."

"My answer still stands. I'm not doing it."

"Come on you know I can't do it. But that's not important now we need to talk to them tonight."

. . . .

Later that night, and several solo dances later, the couple reentered their hotel room tired and ready to get some sleep before the next day. After he shut their door, Narutos life preservation sense went off hard. Quickly he drew his kunai and blocked another that flew at Hinata and himself. Before he could identify his attacker and tell Hinata to get out of there they were both struck in the neck by senbon and their bodies became immobile.

"I see you have become a little more wary of your surroundings brat."

. . . .

Dun dun dun, Cliffhanger jutsu take that. Well there's the next installment of the story. I hope you liked it. If you did, review. If there is something you think I could improve upon, review. If you didn't like it and want to flame me… take that flame, shove it up your butt and fart.

(Quick spin into Kage Robes later)

Okay here are the four challenges I am issuing ground rules for all four follow:

NaruHina. Harems are okay as long as Hinata is the main girl.

Happy endings.

God like Naruto is allowed but advised against.

Now here are the specs on the different stories.

Foxes of the Mist

Begins after Bikochu mission or the Pein attack, though I think Bikochu is the better starting point. Narutos use of the fox has gone on long enough for the villagers. Hinata has confessed to him. As she gets done a mob shows up and runs both of them out of the village. A few years later, you can use time skip or not, all the rookies have made chuunin or jonin, but have a run in with some mist jonin on the border. Old friends meet again and many questions and conflicts will be resolved.

At one with Nature

Due to Minato and Kushina getting freaky while Minato was in sage mode, ya I know but hey it's fanfiction, a new bloodline is born where little Naruto can gather nature energy while on the move, though not as fast as standing still, and manipulate large amounts without fear. A certain sage is back to help guide the young boy through life, god help that kid lol.

Animal Inside

This one has a slight Mortal Combat cross over during his three year training Naruto discovers the secret to unlocking his animality. The internal spirit animal of his soul. This secret gives him foresight of the past and much wiser of the future. And a clan when he claims this is clan knowledge only.

Shining Eyes.

Another slight crossover that I have never seen. A Naruto and Chronicles of Riddick cross over in the Narutoverse. Riddick upon death has met Kami. Where he is given the task of training Naruto at a young age in his arts and looking after the boy as he grows up. He eventually does and as an extra, shines Narutos eyes like his. Naruto will be OC as he is much more calm and focused, and not a dense idiot to others. He is also very cold when he is serious.

The challenges have been made who will answer the call. Let me know and I'll put them up in later chapters for everyone to see and search you out. Do you have the youth?


	9. New Faces

Hello boys and girls, who's up for some laughs? Sorry for the long delay, I had to get use to school again and living on campus. Not to mention I had an extreme case of writers block on where I wanted to take my story, which I have to give and extremely big shout out to Kingkakashi. But it's going good now and I can get back in the saddle with my writing. Don't have any announcements to make and no missions, but there is an omaki at the end of this chapter and I have no idea how it even got started in my mind. Sometimes I think I'm insane in my own way.

I don't own Naruto

. . . .

"Pervy Sage? How are you doing these days?" asked Naruto who was currently lying on paralyzed on the floor next to Hinata.

"Oh you know, fighting off invasions, hunting Hokage successors, and worrying where the hell certain blond brats went off to before said invasion."

Naruto smirked at his teacher before Hinata and he simultaneously flared their demonic chakra which ejected the needles at a high velocity and burned the poison in their system.

After checking over to see if Hinata was ok, the blond turned to the trio plus pig with a look that meant all business and stated in a low tone, "Now you have ten seconds to tell me why you marked my Hime before I go fox-shit crazy on all of you."

The blond women stepped forward into the light where Naruto could look at her. She looked in her thirties, but held an air of one who had seen many more years than was shown.

She looked critically at the two and answered, "We needed to make sure you wouldn't run when we made ourselves known. Now the pervert here can haul your asses back to the leaf…" she didn't get to finish her sentence before Naruto and Hinata dropped into stances and their features had changed into more demonic looks. And the older ninja could swear the air in the room picked up a current.

"We are not going back to that hellhole for a long time. Not after what they've done and were planning to do." raged Naruto.

"I stay by Naruto-kun's side and I won't allow him to go back." spoke Hinata.

The blond women responded, "Enough of the games. Do you both realize how much of a security risk you both represent to the village?"

"We know but do you know how much of a risk to us the village represents. And why do you care anyway? You don't even live there."

"I am Tsunade of the Sannin show some proper respect you brat."

"I've heard about you. You left the village all those years ago while you were a great med-nin. Do you realize how much of a security risk you are?"

_"Touché,"_ thought Tsunade, "Still you're going back with Jiraiya here when our affairs are in order."

"My lady, excuse me, my name is Shizune. Why are you so determined to stay away?"

"To long of a list, if I told you all the reasons we'd be here all night. The watered down and sugar coated edition of the story is primarily the village has treated me like shit all my life, Hinata has suffered the same from her clan, she's been slated to be branded as a breeder for her cousin, the council has decided to force my bloodline onto women without my consent and that's just the start of it." answered Naruto shocking the adults.

"Did you know about this Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade while cracking her knuckles at the man.

Instead of panicking like old times, the hermit said with a voice laced with venom, "No all I knew was she was to be branded and that Naruto had had a lightly rough childhood growing up that's it."

"That's why we are not going back," stated the blond, "we have had enough and are going off on our own to live in peace."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen brat." replied Jiraiya.

"Oh and why is that?"

"There is an organization that is dedicated to hunting down all Jinchurriki for unknown reasons. They are called Akausuki."

"Well they will have trouble getting all of us seeing as there are only eight of them. . ."

"Have you gone brain-dead kid? You are one yourself!" interrupted Tsunade.

"Hinata and I are something else. Neither of us is human anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry but we don't trust you enough to tell you this, and threatening to take us back isn't helping."

. . . .

(Next day)

Tsunade stood in the room watching the two teens cuddled up asleep like newlyweds on their honeymoon. She couldn't help but smile at the cute scene.

"That could be us if you want princess." said Jiraiya as he walked in behind her.

Several veins appeared on Tsunade's head, before she spun around and delivered her patented "Anti-Pervert Punch" to the Toad Sannins Jaw.

"You damn pervert! You're just lucky I don't own this place or you would be halfway back to the leaf by now!"

"What the hell are you doing in our room?"

Tsunade looked back to find an irritated Naruto sitting up in the bed while holding Hinata while she tried to wake herself up.

"I have thought up a compromise for our little problem."

"So have I, You will leave and never say a word that you have spotted us."

"Hey I'm the one trying to give us both an out for this situation. You two are not going to anywhere right now. I'm offering to take you with Shizune, Ton-Ton and myself as we move around to show you the ropes to living on the move."

"What about the pervert? I doubt he will go along with this."

"You let me deal with him. The only reason he is here is that the village wants me to become the Fifth Hokage."

"What! You are turning down that offer! Why?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"I want nothing to do with that village anymore."

"That's not the impression I got last night."

"I lost my lover and brother to that village. I left because the memory was too painful."

She walked to the window and looked outside, "So, what's your answer."

Naruto looked at Hinata for her input. She nodded her head in agreement with whatever he decided. He looked back, sighed and said, "Okay but we have some conditions. We will travel with you for six months, after that we want you to return to the Leaf and take the position. Hold that spot for a term of five years, after that you can do whatever you want."

"Why do I have to go back?" shouted Tsunade.

"You need to confront your problem and get over it. And we need someone to watch over what few friends we have there until they get themselves established."

"I can't go back."

"Five years is all I ask. If it is not working, I promise we'll come get you ourselves."

For some reason she believed she could trust him.

. . . .

Here you go. Sorry for the wait and the short length. But this was supposed to be a filler. The action comes back next chapter.

Now here's an omake. I got no clue what inspired me except I thought of this watching a movie.

. . . .

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Choji and Shikamaru were running down Main Street as fast as possible. The midnight streets were empty, but not for the reasons most would think. Every man else had been hunted down by terrible creatures. From what the boy could tell from the encounters there were two types of hunters that had taken the village.

The first type hunted the men down one by one and took them on their own. The boy's example was when their sensei Iruka Umino was grabbed by a 20 foot long python and pulled, screaming through a window.

The other hunter had an abnormal hunger for local heart throbs and swarmed with a shriek that could deafen any person. The remains had Sasuke panicking.

Back to the boys, they had a plan. Run like hell and get through the main gates and loose the hunters in the forest. As they moved through the village they passed under a bridge. Coming out the other side a piece of ninja wire fell over Neji's neck and he disappeared with only his shirt falling to the ground.

The others knew he was a goner started sprinting again. 100 meters down the street a shriek sounded above them. Looking above them, knowing they would not like what they see, they saw many girls sticking to the walls, by many different means, all staring at Sasuke. The first to leap at him had an unmistakable pink hair and green eye combo that made Sasuke shit himself.

"Guys… help!" was all Sasuke got out before he was snatched up by his leg.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Forget him move!" shouted Choji. Before a blond streak pulled him into the local flower shop.

The last two didn't notice his demise until a while. Shikamaru looked back and was about to voice Choji's disappearance when a fan shadow passed overhead and a rope snagged him with a, "Troublesome," said before he was hauled off.

Naruto was so scared now that he could not move. He jumped when huffing sound started behind him. When he looked behind him there was another hoard of the pack hunting fangirls, all drooling at the sight of him.

Before they could even blink, a net of chakra strings flew out of the alleyway and drug him in. the only sign of the hunter was a purr of delight and a flash of lavender eyes.


	10. Info

Not a Chapter sorry folks. College was rough for me and I landed myself on Academic Probation for the winter and spring term. But that's over with now, and I'm picking up where I left off. Should be another week or so before the next chapter comes out. There will be some uber Fighting going on and I don't want to shortchange it when I write it so please be patient. Thank you from the Critic.


End file.
